


A Fond Memory

by ZaiBan2989



Series: Magic KaiShin / KIDCon Drabbles [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But he's hot so we forgive him, Clock Tower Heist Reference, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Kaito is an idiot, KidShin, M/M, Shinichi is fond of Kaito & KID, They will obviously have it after this story, Time to stop with the tags now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if you know what i mean, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/ZaiBan2989
Summary: "Ne, Shinichi... What are you thinking about that makes you smile like that?"Shinichi looked down to his boyfriend's face, a small loving smile on his lips."The first time we met."





	A Fond Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Minna-san~
> 
> Short note: this is a KaiShin and a reference to the Clock Tower Heist in both DC & MK - for those who have not seen it yet _(how is that even possible?)_ , I listed the episodes in the ending notes ;)
> 
> I am again disclaiming that Detective Conan & Magic Kaito do not belong to me. Unfortunately.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read!

 

Shinichi was thinking back, rather fondly, of the first time he met Kaitou KID.

He was almost certain the Phantom Thief he was now dating for over a year had no idea they actually met before the whole Conan incident and their first encounter as KID and Tantei-kun.

Shinichi remembered his first thought about the gentleman thief at the end of the heist, when he decided that the guy was rather _alright_ and weirdly _interesting_ if he's planned a theft only to prevent the clock to be touched. KID's Clock Tower heist was always a fond memory to him.

"Ne, Shinichi... What are you thinking about that makes you smile like that?"

Shinichi looked down to his boyfriend's face, a small loving smile on his lips.

"The first time we met."

"Ah. You were still Conan back then. Got me scared for a minute with that stupid firework of yours."

"Sorry, but that wasn't the first time for us, Kaito."

"Eh?"

Kaito raised up from his boyfriend's lap, staring at the detective with an inquisitive look.

"We met before?" he asked, confused. He didn't remember meeting Shinichi before he was Conan. That was weird, considering his great memory and the fact that he was now _dating_ the detective.

"Well... We didn't see each other," Shinichi started. "Technically, I simply shot at you..." he added with an amused smile. _Twice._

Kaito stared at him with wide eyes, before furiously grabbing his shoulders to push him down against the couch.

"That was YOU?!" he cried, outraged. 

Shinichi simply laughed. He was expecting this reaction. Kaito was always such a drama queen.

"For the record, I never tried to hit you," he continued, still amused.

"No. Shit."

"Oh come on! Me being there got you excited, didn't it?"

"But I didn't know it was YOU!" Kaito whined, annoyed. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Like hell, you are!"

Kaito moved a bit, sitting completely on his boyfriend's lap.

"You, my _dear_ detective, will have to make amends for opening fire at me," he said with a sly look on his face, taking on his KID persona.

Shinichi smiled even more, letting his hands lay on Kaito's hips lazily.

"And what will it take for you to forgive me, _thief_?"

Kaito's... No _. KID's_ smile widened into a shark grin, eyeing the man underneath him with something of an appreciative look.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out..." he leaned in ever so slightly, brushing his lips against Shinichi's. "... _Meitantei_ ~"

"Stupid thief..." was all Shinichi could say before they locked lips into a fiery kiss.

 _Yep_ , he mused, remembering what he thought of Kaitou KID when they first met on that fateful night.  _This guy's not all bad, I guess..._

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is what happens when I end up waking up at 4:30am because of an indigestion and insomnia. This was short and a bit cute? I certainly hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Now, for those who have never seen the episodes or would like a refresh of the heist - because let's face it, Shinichi and Kaito are smoking hot in there! - here is the list:  
> \- Magic Kaito 1412, Episode 6  
> \- Detective Conan, Episode 219, 2 hours special
> 
> Enjoy the watch, ladies (and guys)! :)
> 
> As always, leave a Kudou on your way out _(Kaito's still whining here)_


End file.
